The first queen
by XxSummer's Darkest Wish251Xx
Summary: It has been three years since Edward left Bella in the forest, now she is The first queen of the volturi. The Cullens have come to Italy for a visit but when they come they find something shocking. Bella/OMC/JWH Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I do not own Twilight or the the characters that you recognize, however I do own the OC's that will be making the irst appearance in Chapter 2.**_

_**It has been three years since Edward left and I don't really miss him being Queen Isabella Marie Volturi takes alot out of me even though I am only a vampire of two years. I am the most powerful vampiress in all the world but I do miss the other cullens.**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

**"Belles, Aro wants you."My best friend and sister Heidi said and I looked up from the book I was reading. "Any special reason?"I asked arching a brow. "He wouldn't tell me."Heidi said and I sighed. "Fine thank you Heidi."I said and stood up. I exited my room and walked down the hall to the throne room where the three Volturi Kings waited for me. "Ah Isabella we have some troubling news for you."Uncle Aro said and I tensed. "What do you mean?"I asked politely. "The Cullens are coming for their annual visit my dear."daddy(Marcus) said and I sighed. "Is that all?"I asked raising my eyebrows. "This doesn't bother you?"uncle Caius asked confused. "No, I have been corresponding with Alice Cullen for seven months and she told that they were planning on visiting."I said as I sat on the fourth throne next to Daddy. "We didn't know you were talking to a **_**Cullen**_**!"Daddy said spitting out the name like it was acid. "The Cullens in general are fine with me, it's Edward we hate."I said as I heard footsteps halt outside the throne room. "Queen Isabella the Cullens are here shall I send them in?" Giana asked her immortal face grim. "Go ahead Giana, it is fine with me."I said waving a hand. "As you wish my Queen."Giana said and moved out of the way so that the Cullens could enter. "Carlisle! How good to see you again!"Aro said standing up as I smiled at Alice and she winked back telling me that the others didn't know who I was. "Who is this?"Carlisle said in surprise as he stared at me. "Ah this is the first Volturi Queen, but you should already know her."Aro said glaring at Edward. "Uncle Aro, the Cullens are our guests and that includes the traitor."I said coolly as I examined my nails. "I am no traitor!" Edward defended and I laughed. "You told our secret to a mere pathetic human girl."I said playing the part of the Volturi Queen. "How did you know that?"Edward said looking paler than usual. "She told us before we killed her, we also know that you left her in the forest alone after telling her you and the others didn't love her."I said smiling coldly. "What! no!"Edward roared and I smiled gleefully. "So it was a lie you truly loved her but you wanted to protect her."Caius said and smiled at me nodding his head. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Isabella marie Swan Volturi first Queen, Daughter and nieces to Marcus, Aro and Caius Volturi."I said standing up and pulling back the hood of my cloak. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: **_

**"Bella?!" all the Cullens except for Alice cried out in shock. "It is me." I said smiling. "Bella! does this mean I don't have to keep your secret anymore?" Alice asked as she bounced in place. "Yes Pixie it does."I said smiling warmly at her. "Yay!" Alice said and launched herself at me hugging me tightly. "Easy, Pixie you're making my body-guards nervous." I said smiling at Felix and Demitri. "Sorry,Bella it's just been so long since I heard from you last." Alice said pouting. "Ali I visited you in Paris only two weeks ago." I said laughing and I noticed the Cullens shocked looks. "You knew she was a vampire?" Edward said furiously. "Yes, but Bella didn't want me to tell anyone." Alice said smiling at me. "It was for security reasons I had gotten some death threats from Victoria when I was human and I didn't want her to find out I was a vampire and the Queen of Volterra.'I said smiling wryly. "Why not?" Edward asked frowning. "She would try to kill me, and right now I'm to busy to be killed for shallow purposes." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why would she kill you?" Emmett asked angrily. ah so he is still my over-protective teddy bear. "She hates me because Edward killed James he still loves me" I said smiling at him which would be perfect except I don't love him. "Forgive me Bella?" Edward said and I sighed. "I've forgiven you already, if you hadn't let me I wouldn't have found my true mate." I said as gently as possible. "You have a mate?" Alice asked shocked.(I hadn't told her that) "Yes, He's standing right behind you."I said and the cullens turned around to see the love of my life Alexander Volturi leaning against the wall looking at them with a smirk. "So these are the infamous Cullens." Alex said as he walked into the room. "Yes Alex these are the Cullens and that is the Traitor." I said. "Ah this is the leech that broke my Bella's heart." Alex said. "Wait are you**_** human**_**?" Edward asked disdainfully. "Not completly I'm a shapeshifter." Alex said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Shape-shifter! Bella get away from that mutt."Edward yelled as he crouched to spring. "You attack him and you die."I said nonchalantly. "You actually love that monster?"Edward spat and I smiled coldly. "I loved you didn't I? and never speak about my mate like that again."I said dangerously quiet. "I am not someone that would hurt you intentionally."Edward spat and I growled. "Alex has never and never will hurt me intentionally."I said a growl rumbling in my chest. "Easy Love."Alex said rubbing my arms calming me down but I still glared at Edward. "You are in my domain now, Edward. I would advise you not to make me angry." I said coldly, Right now I was not friend to the Cullens I was queen and I did not take well to being threatened. "We mean no disrespect, My Queen." Carlisle said bowing slightly, Ah you can take the boy out of the sixteen hundreds but you can't take the sixteen hundreds out of the boy. "Forgiven, just remember I give no third chances." I said coldly then brightened. "Alice, I have those books you wanted to see." I said smiling. "Awesome, they have the designs I need for the two dresses you wanted." Alice said and followed me to the library with the other Cullens following us. "Just remember Alice, no pink I hate the color. I prefer Black or Purple." I said as I gave her the three heavy fashion design books I had special ordered for her. "Noted, I will make the dresses of your dreams, they will be perfect and will reflect your fun-loving personality and your regal bearing." Alice said and I smiled "I'm sure you will, Alice." I said laughing. "Bella, can you tell us what happened after We left?" Carlisle asked curiously. "No i'm afraid I can't, I don't remember anything after you left up until Victoria changed me." I said shrugging. "So it's like your subconcious is blocking your most painful memories."Rosalie said making all of us stare at her in shock. "What? I'm not a dumb blonde." Rose said indignantly. "I know you aren't." I said smiling at her fondly. "Mama!" A little girls shriek filled the castle and I took off running for the bedchamber's with the Cullen's following me in confusion.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Due to an author's review about Bella's mate Alex I have decided to explain a bit about him, I doubt that the whole story about him will come out in the story since even though I love him I'm concentrating more on Bella and the Cullen's right now. So at the end of the chapter will be a end note about Alex. **_

_**Chapter 3:**_

**I threw open the door to my room where my daughter sat on the bed tear-stains running down her cheeks. "Easy Carliana, Mama's here." I said soothingly as my picked her up. "Bella, how old is she?" Carlisle asked doing the math in his head. "Three years." I said smiling sadly. "You cheated on me?" Edward asked glaring at me. "No, Edward this is your daughter, Carliana Charlotte Esmeralice Emma-Rose Jasmine Swan Volturi." I said and the rest of the Cullens gasped at the meaning behind her five names. "You named her after us?" Esme gasped raising a hand to her mouth. "I never hated you,only Edward." I said smiling slightly at her. "Carli, you're safe now"Alex said sitting next to me on the bed and running his hand over her bronze colored hair. "I know it was just a nightmare Daddy." Liana said wrapping her small arms around his neck."If I'm her father why is she calling the mutt Daddy?" Edward growled making liana glare at him. "You aren't my Daddy, You are just the one who planted the seeds in Mama's belly."She said in that cute matter-of-fact tone she had. I choked back a laugh as Edward's expression became confused. "Our little girl is a smart child but I don't know where she would've learned **_**that**_**." Alex said amused. "Felix will be punished." I said smirking. "**_**He**_** told her that?" Alex asked amused. "She asked and Felix knows I would have dismembered him if he told her the full story."I sighed as I cuddled my daughter close. "I'll help you."Alex said smirking. "i want my daughter." Edward hissed glaring at Alex. "I'm afraid that will never happen, she is mine and Alex's" I said calmly as Liana fell asleep in my arms. "He wasn't the one who sired her, I was!" Edward snarled making me glare at him. "You didn't even know of her existence until today, you only want her because Alex is her Father in all ways except in blood." I hissed as I gently tucked Liana into her bed and forced the Cullen's out of the room leaving Alex there just in case she had another Nightmare. I closed the door quietly then spun to face Edward my red eyes flashing angrily. "I outrank you Edward Cullen, do not test me I can and will have you put down if you dare try to take mine and Alex's daughter away from us. I can even make it legal so that you can never come to Italy with your family again." I snarled glaring at Edward with all the hatred I had accumulated for him over the years. "I love you! With Liana we can be a family again, the mutt doesn't deserve you!" Edward growled and my lips pulled back over my teeth at the insult to my mate. "This is your last warning, leave the castle now or you will be killed." I growled and Edward looked at the Cullen's but they were all glaring at him they did not take kindly to the fact that he had told me that they did not care about me and that I was just a pet to them. "This isn't over! I will have you and my daughter!" Edward and ran off in a blur almost too fast for me to see.**

_**End note: **_**Alex is not from La Push, He is a rare three form shifter that is over four hundred years but looks twenty four. I doubt that I will put all three of his forms in the story but I'll list them here. His primary form is a sleek and regal black leopard, his secondary is a beautiful peregrine falcon and his last is a cheetah. Thank you all so much for reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: yes I know this chapter is a little late but the all phonelines and internet connections in my town crashed so for a whole day nobody had phones or internet, and when the came back and I could go the library and post this I came down with a twenty four hour bug and still have a painful throat. At the end of this chapter starts the explanation of Liana's conception the meeting of the Volturi and Liana's birth. So if you like please review, favorite or Follow! **_

_**Chapter 4**_

"**Felix, Demitri. Choose three of your most trusted guards and assign them to Liana, she must be guarded at all times. After that create a team of twelve guards and send them to look for Edward, I know that you cannot go with them because you are my guards so choose wisely failure is not an option!" I snapped at my two body guards as I briskly walked back to the throne room with the rest of the Cullen's following me. Like Jasper I also had the gift of Empathy and I could feel their worry and shame about Edward. "It is not your fault, Edward has been manipulating all of you for years, after I was turned I met a vampiress that had met Edward during his rebellious years and she told me that he had developed a new gift other than mind-reading. He can push others to listen to what he says, He literally controls you. However he can only control you if he is around you so you have no fear about him controlling you while he is missing." I said opening the doors to the throne room. "So us leaving you was only because he used his gift on us?" Carlisle said appalled at the thought. "Yes, if he hadn't you most likely would've stayed but he forced you to leave." I said then turned my attention to my father and uncles. "Father, Uncles. We must up the newer guards training Edward Cullen has finally snapped and is on the war path to try to take me and Liana away." I said and Caius hissed angrily. "I knew we should've put him down the minute we got the reports about him being able to control others." Caius said his eyes turning black with anger. "We did not know he would this, we thought he would never see Liana." Aro said absently as he tapped two fingers against his lip in thought. "We'll have to call in Diar, he is the tracker other than Demitri." Daddy said and Caius nodded in agreement. "He's in wales right now but I know where he is." I said gleefully. Diar was my Childe, I had turned him only a year ago and even though he was young he had exceptional control over his bloodlust. "Go call him Bella, There is not a moment to lose." Daddy said and I disappeared from the room in a bright flash reappearing in mine and Alex's room. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes sending out my subconscious to find and contact Diar, and I found him in the outskirts of a tiny village in Wales. **_"Mother, what is wrong?" _**Diar's voice said in my head. **_"You must come back, young one we are in of your assistance."_** I thought back and Diar immediately agreed to come before cutting the link. I sat there for a few minutes burying my head in my hands as dry sobs shook my body, the stress of the day finally catching up with me. For three years I had kept Liana safe, I loved her with all my heart and soul. **

_**Flashback: Three years prior**_

**Edward and I had had sex the day after the incident with Jasper, he claimed he still loved me and would never leave and like a fool in love I believed him allowing him to take something of mine I could never get back something that should've been Alex's not Edward's. The next day Edward left leaving me heartbroken and unknowingly a new life had been created. I did not know until two months after when I realized I had never gotten my period, I had to go to the drug store and get a pregnancy test, I didn't believe I could be pregnant but it was the only thing that could explain the lateness of something that had never been late before. It was five excruciating minutes later that a pink plus appeared on the test making stare at it in shock, I couldn't believe it Edward was a vampire! He should've never been able to sire a child yet here was the proof, the proof that a small being was growing inside me. I didn't know what to do until a sudden thought occurred to me, when I met Edward's family for the first time he had explained the Volturi to me and told me where they were, maybe just maybe I could go there and hopefully they could know something about this. I immediately went on my computer and booked a flight to Italy and started packing, I knew I couldn't tell Charlie or Renee about where I was going and it did hurt but I had to keep them out of the loop I didn't even know if I or my unborn child was going to live because I knew to much but it was a risk I had to take I had to know if the Volturi leaders knew something about human mothers being impregnated by vampire fathers. Four hours later I was on a flight to Italy frightened but hopeful.**


	5. AN

**Well here it is the dreaded authors note, my plot bunny for this story has gone away to some unknown land for the time being leaving me with a unwritten chapter and readers that want the next chapter. I am so very sorry but I just can't figure out how to start the chapter, so here is what I am asking, can all of you please re-read chapter four and then see if you can give me ideas on how to start the next chapter? Also a word of warning The First Queen will have a Triad Pairing between Jasper, Bella and Alex, Alice will be paired with an OC of my choice and I have yet to decide if it will be femslash yet. Also the second chapter will be re-edited and reposted due to the fact that I have decided to bring Victoria in to this story, the line here:** ** (**_**"It was for security reasons I had gotten some death threats from Tanya when I was human and I didn't want Tanya to find out I was a vampire and the Queen of Volterra.'I said smiling wryly.) **_**states that Tanya is sending deaths threats to Bella but once the second chapter is re-edited it will say Victoria instead. Well I think I have covered everything right now and I will say Adieu.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter explains how Bella meets the Volturi, Alex hasn't joined the Volturi yet I don't yet know how exactly Alex and Bella meet. I'm thinking of Bella going on a mission to eradicate some rogue Vampires and meets Alex during that time. This one is shorter than the others I think but I have finally gotten the next chapter up. CH:6 may be late too I don't have a home computer and can only write the chapters if I get to the library. Also I've been thinking about creating a facebook for my ongoing stories, what do you guys think? One more I want to take Cross over requests I'll try my hand at almost anything if you guys want a Twilight cross-over with another book, show, or anime just PM me with the name and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**Chapter five: Three years prior**_

**I stood with group that would be going into the Volturi castle, the tour guide to an unknowing eye looked to be just a beautiful woman but since I had been around vampires for the past year I could see that her skin shimmered slightly though she tried to stay out of the sun. I was nervous but I had to do this, I didn't know anything about half human half vampire pregnancies then again the Volturi may not even know. I walked at the back of the group as we walked into the castle; I had to make sure that I did not draw attention to myself until I had too. We entered a large throne room and I instinctively knew that if I wanted to survive the carnage I had to hide, while panick struck in the room as the vampires pounced on he unsuspecting humans I ducked into an alcove flinching as I heard the sounds of children screaming and the sounds of vampires feeding. A few minutes later it was over and I steeled up my courage to leave my hiding spot and reveal myself to Vampires who would have no qualms about killing me. "There's one more." A blond haired male vampire that Edward had said that was Caius said staring at me hungrily. "Before you do anything, I need to speak the kings." I said swallowing back my fear. "And why would you need to speak with us? You are just a human." The male called Aro asked watching me with interest. "I dated a vampire for the past year before he and his coven left me, I need to know if it is possible for a human woman that lied with a vampire could get pregnant." I said unflinchingly. Aro looked surprised for moment before his face cleared of all emotion. "It is possible for a human woman to carry a vampire's child, though it's rare. Who did you date?" Aro said and my eyes slid closed in disbelief that I could have a small life growing inside me. "I dated Edward Cullen, before an accident occurred with his brother and he left the day after we slept together. I didn't suspect that perhaps it was possible for a male vampire to impregnate a woman until I was two months late." I said quietly suddenly feeling very cold before everything went black.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN: I now have an app on my phone that allows me to write documents, so now I can write the chapters and then retype them to my flash drive and post them. Yay for me. Now if I have an idea for this story I can type it up.**_

Chapter 6: still three years prior

I woke up a few hours later disoriented and with a killer headache, the stress was starting to catch up to me and I had no doubt that I'd be even more stressed now that I knew I was expecting. A slight movement made me turn my head towards a corner of the room I guessed that The Volturi had put me in and I saw Marcus watching me with something that looked like concern in his crimson eyes. "We were worried when you fainted. We had a vampiress that had delivered half vampire babies before look you over, she said everything was fine and the child is healthy." Marcus said quietly relieving my fears that something was wrong. "Thank you, I wasn't sure that everything was ok and this wasn't something I could see a human doctor for." I sighed in relief. "No I don't imagine it would be, your pregnancy is advancing at a higher rate than if the baby was a normal human." Marcus said and I froze placing a hand over my stomach protectively. "What does that mean?" I asked fearfully. "I already know you won't terminate the pregnancy, I can see bonds between people and you and the little one inside you are already close. The best option is to stay here and be changed after the baby is born and join as the Volturi Queen. Caius' gift is being able to see what a vampire's powers will be even before turning and he says you will be a moat powerful vampire, especially since you can block mental attacks. You didn't know this but one of our guards can make you feel horrible pain and used her power on you when you came out of that alcove you had been hiding from. You did not feel that pain nor did Aro's power work on you, his is that he can read your mind of he touches you, you were a blank slate to him he got nothing. We think you may be something called a shield, we already have a physical shield but we've never seen a Mental Shield." Marcus said and I relaxed slightly. I had already been planning on asking to join the Volturi since they would be the safest option for my child. I would need help with a half vampire baby especially if it needed blood. "Thank you, I had already planned on asking if I could join. I don't think I could raise a half vampire baby by myself." I said and Marcus nodded. "I can understand that, the child would need regular feeding of blood for the first three months of it's life before being able to drink baby milk. Now I think you should rest a bit more, you've had a terrible shock today and still need to process everything." Marcus said standing up from the chair he had been sitting on. "Thank you." I said my eyes already sliding shut and the last image I saw was Marcus smiling before exiting the room.


End file.
